Don't leave me
by Bloody Lord
Summary: It was rainy night when it happened. Sephiroth was back and Cloud was fighting against him again. And I was just able to watch. I couldn't help Cloud. He was so bloody and beaten up and I couldn't help him. I know summary is suck but story is better. So please R&R!


_Don't leave me._

It was rainy night when it happened. Cloud was fighting against Sephiroth. There was a barrier so I couldn't help him. I was just able to watch. It was horrible, Cloud was so bloody and beaten up and Sephiroth have only few wounds. I knew that Cloud couldn't hang in much longer now. He looked so exhausted and torn. He couldn't concentrate properly anymore due to blood loss, I saw it in his movements. And what happened next was a shock. Sephiroth pulled Masamune right through Cloud's chest but Cloud was able to injure him severely as well and because Cloud's sword was so enormous, Sephiroths wounds were larger. Sephiroth yelled in pain and anger. He then started to vanish.

When Sephiroth was gone Cloud fell to the ground. Barrier was gone too so I ran over to Cloud. His eyes were closed, his breathing was shallow and blood trickled down of the corner of his mouth. I checked his pulse; I was barely able to feel it. Fear began to rise.

"Cloud wake up! Open your eyes! Cloud! " I slap him on his cheek and tried to wake him up. He didn't react at all. I started to panic.

"Cloud don't you dare leave me now! Dammit Cloud wake up!" I sighed with relief when he began to open his eyes.

"Leon"

"I'm here, it's over now, he is gone."

"Good. Are others…" He couldn't finish his question because he began to cough up blood. His eyes began to shut again.

"No Cloud you have to stay awake!" Relief was washed away and fear replaced it again. I carefully lift him up and started to walk quickly towards the house.

"Hang in there we're almost there."

When we arrived at the house I started to yell others come help.

"Aerith! Cid! Somebody I need help quickly!"Aerith came into the hallway and was about to say something, but closed her mouth when she saw the bloody Cloud.

" Take him upstairs, I'll explain to others and I come after and I take bandages on the way."

I just nodded and began to climb the stairs to the upper floor. I put Cloud to his bed. I waited Aerith what felt like hours but really it was only couple minutes. When Aerith came in she began examine Clouds wounds.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"I can't say anything now. I have to start healing him first. Leon could you please go to the downstairs and explain to the others what happened? Because I was only able to explain that Cloud was injured."

"I don't want to leave him."

" I know Leon but you have to tell to the others what happened. You know Yuffie. She will be so nervous that she'll break something if she doesn't know what happened. Please Leon"

"Okay I go."

When I was done explaining things to the others only thing I could do was waiting. Earlier only thing I was able to do was watch and now it was waiting. I didn't know what others were doing and honestly right now I didn't care. Only thing I was able to think was Cloud. When Aerith came to downstairs I jump up and rush over to him.

"How is he? Is he going to be okay?"

"He is in very bad state, that chest wound, it almost injured his heart. I'm not sure is he going to survive. It's up to him now and that does he want to live." I was not going to cry, not now. Yuffie and Aerith were crying and I can tell that Cid was almost crying too. He was just better to hid it. I went to the Cloud's room where he was lying in his bed. He looked very pale and was so still that I almost feared he was already gone. I pull a chair next to his bed and I held his hand.

"Cloud you have to fight. You can't give up, not now. You hear me you have to fight." Tears start to fell down my cheeks. I couldn't stop the tears.

"Please don't leave…I love you."

Couple days passed but I didn't leave Cloud's side, only few times when Aerith forced me to. Cloud was still unconscious. He hasn't wakened, not once. But that changed. I was sitting right beside his bed like usually. I was almost sleeping but suddenly I was wide awake. I didn't know why. I looked over to Cloud and what I saw made my heart almost jump out of my chest. Cloud was finally awake. I sighed in relief and dropped my head on the bed.

"Thank god you're awake. We worried you weren't going to wake up. We thought you weren't going to…we thought you weren't going to make it. Girls been crying every day and Cid almost cried too…I cried too."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you and the others. I'm so sorry…" Cloud's voice was so quiet and filled with sorrow and guilt that it made my own chest ache.

"No I'm the one who is sorry. I couldn't help you and that's why you are in this state. I almost lose you and that is my own fault not yours."

"Don't blame yourself. There wasn't anything you could do because of the barrier. And you didn't lose me so there is nothing you should blame yourself." Cloud voice was only a whisper. And because of that I could tell he was still weak, exhausted and needed rest. I was so lost in thoughts that I didn't notice that Cloud was trying to get up. My train of thoughts was stopped when I heard a hiss of pain. I looked up and saw Cloud almost sitting in the bed. Quickly I jumped up and pushed him back down.

"What do you think you are doing?! Your wounds aren't enough healed yet." I was almost panicking.

"I know…sorry. Leon you need to relax a bit. I'm alright now."

"Yeh your right. I'm just…I really scared I might lose you…I don't know what I would do if I've lose you I…" I couldn't finish what I was going to say because Cloud put his fingers on my lips.

"Sshyy. I say this again. You didn't lose me I'm okay." I sat down on the bed right next to Cloud. I cupped his cheek and gave him a little yet passionate kiss on the lips.

"I love you."

"And I love you.

"You should probably rest now. I go and tell the others you woke up." He gave me a nod in respond. I opened the door and went to the downstairs tell the others Cloud woke up and he is alright…well maybe not alright just yet but at least he isn't dying anymore

In the evening I and Cloud were lying on his bed. He was laying on my side his hand over my chest. My hand was behind his neck and the other hand was a top of his hand which was lying over my chest. He was sleeping but I couldn't sleep. I was still too scared about almost losing him. So I just lay there and listened his breathing. He began to stir and then yawn.

"Why are you still awake?"

"I can't sleep."

"Why what's wrong?"

"I can't sleep because I'm afraid that if I sleep you may stop breathing." Cloud sighed and looked me straight in to my eyes.

"Leon we already talked about this. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know. Let's sleep you need to rest."

"If I'm right I think you haven't sleep at all so you need to rest as well as I do." I chuckled a little.

"I think you're right." Soon we were both sleeping. I didn't even have a nightmare. I saw very good and calming dream. In my dream I didn't saw actually anything I just hear voices. Soon I recognized those voices they were mine and Clouds.

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

"_Don't leave me."_

"_I won't ever leave you. I promise" _

That was last thing I heard him say before the dream end. And that dream keeps repeating itself in my mind over and over again but I didn't mind thought because that dream was so comforting.

**AN: This just a one-shot that came to my mind one day and I have to write it. I'm sorry if there is misspelling because I'm from Finland and I'm only practicing English. Anyway I hope you enjoyed! Please review! :D**


End file.
